


Hog Answers - 2

by Ryinth



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryinth/pseuds/Ryinth
Summary: "Why the mask?"





	Hog Answers - 2

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from RP done at beware-the-hog.tumblr.com

_"Why the mask?"_

Mako lifted the beer. XXXX. Classic.Tasted a bit like shit, but it was all that was left in the fridge right now. Beside him, his phone displayed the time - the ALF attack would have been going on for an hour at this point.

He hadn’t been invited to join - they were using their best people, so they said, and he was mostly used as a bruiser when they needed muscle. Whatever. Fine.

On the horizon, the lights of the omnium broke what had once been the kind of star-filled darkness that was so rare in the world.

He lifted his beer, and toasted the ALF in their efforts. Too many people had been displaced. Too many homes wrecked. Too many-

The light of the omnium changed, and and instinct made him throw himself to the rough wood of his porch. A rush of pressure ran across him. Something had-  
Mako looked up.

His world became fire. He was inside fire. His face burned. He-

.

.

Pain.

.

.

No. God- What-

.

.

Consciousness came back. Cold. Something cold and broken. And then- Burning. The sun- So bright. Burning. Hurting.

Mako tried to close his eyes. Couldn’t-

‘What-’

Hands. He had hands. Probably. Surely. What-

He vomited. He rolled to his side. He was lying in dirt. On- Something sharp. Glass. Metal. It hurt.

He couldn’t close his eyes.

He reached hands that felt like he was wearing oversized gloves to his face. Blood. Wet. Tacky. Blood everywhere. Metal. Metal in his cheek.

His eyelids- Fuck- Cut. Not working. His fucking-

He vomited again.

Dying? Was he dying? Was he dead?

Slowly. Slowly, he managed to sit, then stand. He felt-

.

.

.

Pain. Tugging.

Mako roused into consciousness. There was a fox biting his hand. Eating his fucking hand.

He roared at it, his throat far too dry for real words.

Move. He had to move or die. If he wasn’t dead already.

The fox started to slink back towards him, eyeing him like he was an easy meal.

‘Fuck. Off!’

He managed to scoop up a rock and hurled it at the creature, which scurried away.

He stumbled to his feet, feeling as unsteady as he had done on a three-day bender in Sydney.

His house was half gone. The shack had never been much anyway, something knocked together after the land around the omnium had been reclaimed. But even so-

He pushed his way through a door no longer hanging on a frame, and managed to find a bottle of water under his bed. And the mask. The stupid mask. Leather. Big piggy snout. Half Mad Max, half fetish gear. A gift from a guy who made cosplay gear after they’d spent a fandom-fuelled week together.

It would do for now. He didn’t know much about medicine, but the basic facts that his father had told him made it quite clear he should keep cuts away from the environment. He slipped it on, shouldered a small bag containing more water, and started to walk towards town and the vague hope of some medical assistance, if there was anyone else left alive in the world.


End file.
